This invention relates to a wide-field binocular eyepiece for use with display systems.
The use of monocular and binocular eyepieces in such systems, which employ either intensifier tubes or cathode-ray tubes, is known. Such eyepieces provide magnified virtual images of the pictures formed on the tube screens. Binocular eyepieces provide more convenient viewing than monocular eyepieces in systems comprising only one tube.
Calculating a wide-field binocular eyepiece is not simple and the quality of conventional systems with a total field of the order of 40 degrees is mediocre because of an imperfect correction for optical aberrations. French Patent Specification Nos. 2,167,945 and 2,172,415 to which British Patent Specification Nos. 1 389 564 and 1 404 793 correspond illustrate the complexity of such systems.